


【瀚冰】所謂營業

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 雙向暗戀的故事。





	【瀚冰】所謂營業

**Author's Note:**

> 每次寫這種梗都覺得自己so pure so true。
> 
> 寫這一對真的都超順，因為梗都不用自己想。

1

SCI謎案集的網劇版被改成兄弟情，但大家都知道原著裡白羽瞳和展耀什麼關系，劇組平常也沒少因為這個開他跟季肖冰的玩笑。

而高瀚宇自己也享受著這樣的氛圍，常常黏在季肖冰身旁故意搞些小動作說些曖昧的擦邊球，弄得施導有一陣子都要懷疑自己是不是搞到真的了。

但其實高瀚宇自己知道，他做的這一切都是有私心的。

剛開始開這些玩笑的時候季肖冰反應有點冷淡，一如他老干部的人設，慢熱又不愛吵鬧。但拗不過高瀚宇一天到晚帶著奶音大爺大爺的叫，季肖冰也漸漸地跟他一起鬧了起來。

什麼生孩子啊，喂奶啊，拉勾勾隔空親親啊。

但高瀚宇知道季肖冰臉皮薄，每一次那人縱容著他在片場胡鬧時，他好看的唇形都會向上勾起一個溫和又帶點無奈的笑容，表情是一副淡定冷靜我真拿你沒辦法的模樣，耳朵卻紅得像煮熟的蝦子一樣。高瀚宇體貼地不去戳破，一邊小心翼翼地把季肖冰那好看的樣子放在了心裡。

人都喜歡漂亮的東西，高瀚宇也不免俗。

他還記得第一次見到那人的場景，季肖冰——展耀穿著那套藍色西裝跟他對戲，一身暗沉的色調把他的身形勾勒得更修長。沉穩睿智的性格，溫和乾淨的氣質，他突然就明白了為什麼戲裡的白羽瞳會愛貓愛得如此深沉了。

他喜歡那人溫柔的笑，喜歡那人笑起來會彎成一道橋的眼睛，喜歡那人白得發光的皮膚，喜歡那人會悄悄變成粉紅色的耳朵。

他喜歡季肖冰，好喜歡啊。

在SCI迎來殺青的那一天，他給了這段時間朝夕相對的季肖冰一個結實的擁抱。他聞到了季肖冰身上傳來的淡淡的肥皂香，高瀚宇這才突然意識到，接下來他將會有好一段時間都見不到季肖冰了。

他舍不得，真的舍不得。

 

2

在殺青之後，高瀚宇迅速投入了新工作，SCI因為過審和重新配音等等的原因拖了一年多才播出。在這段時間，因為工作忙碌他跟季肖冰幾乎都沒有聯系，只能趁著睡覺前後的時間窺屏來得知那人最近的狀況。

那人還是一樣，好看得要命，眼裡裝著星星。

高瀚宇發現，原來他比自己想像中的陷得深很多。

季肖冰就像水，在他不留神的時候通過那些誰也不知道的縫隙安靜地流進他心裡，在反應過來的時候高瀚宇的心早就被淹沒了，他幾乎要溺死了在裡面。

就在他快要因為那滿腔思念無所適從的時候，SCI終於排除萬難開播了，在知道這個消息時高瀚宇忍不住笑得露出一口大白牙——這意味著，他跟他的季大爺又可以互動了。

兩位男主角進入了所謂的「營業期」，他打著宣傳的期號光明正大地調戲季肖冰，叫他戲裡的愛稱貓兒，發兩人的合照誇他帥，就連粉絲也受不了一個勁兒地說他們好甜好閃。高瀚宇故意把話說得曖昧，隔著屏幕順著粉絲的話題，他倒也不怕就大大方方地去撩。

「請繼續仰慕我。」

「沒事有我在。」

在惹起網上一片土撥鼠尖叫的同時，誰知道他在那些文字裡偷偷承載了多少的真心。

他美曰其名是營業，是給粉絲服務，但其實每一字每一句，都是他寫給季肖冰的情書——悄然的，秘密的情書。就像夏天裡被晃動過的彈珠汽水，汽泡爭先恐後的要噴發出來，彈珠卻堵在瓶口滾來滾去，能嘗到的就總是只有那麼一小口。

他想像著季肖冰在屏幕後回應他時的表情，會不會，耳朵也是紅的？

彈珠汽水被搖晃著，透明的珠子撞在玻璃瓶上發出鈴鈴作響的聲音。

見面的時候，高瀚宇把情書都寫在了眼裡，彷佛要把季肖冰吞進眼裡般的盯著。他希望季肖冰能看見他的眼神，能給他回應，卻又怕萬一那人的眼裡對他沒感覺一直冷冰冰的怎麼辦。

高瀚宇後來那天在健身房直播，粉絲告訴他季大爺來過了，他的心臟倏地就漏了一拍。

他甩甩頭發，故作鎮定的喝了一口飲料，說，「嫌我卡他還來，還是想見我。」

沒有人知道他那天晚上拿著手機，看到季肖冰那條「啊啊啊哥哥看看我」的留言時心臟怦怦跳著在床上滾來滾來傻笑了多久。他冷靜下來，回了一句「我1V1直播補償你」，然後又再度捧著手機在床上滾來滾去。

暗戀就像橘子汽水，又酸又甜。

他想讓那人知道，大爺你是真的好。

 

3

季肖冰第一次見到高瀚宇是在劇組試戲的時候。他進這個劇組進得特別急，連看劇本的時間都沒有多少，從工作人員那裡得知這個未來拍檔是偶像出身的，在演戲方面可以說是個新人。

第一印像，冷冷的又有點靦腆。但相處了一陣子季肖冰對他的想法就有了一百八十度的改變——這人是劇組的開心果，有他在的地方氣氛總是熱鬧高興的，無論是幕前幕後的工作人員他都能相處得很好，笑的時候總是不顧形像的往後仰，認真的時候氣場強大得能懾人心靈。

季肖冰覺得高瀚宇一定是個對自己特別嚴格的人，要不然的話，是沒可能練成他那樣一副健壯的好身材的——當他看到高瀚宇被襯衫包裹著充滿男人味的肌肉線條，看到他拍打戲時靈活矯健的身姿時，季肖冰不止一次這麼想道。

不過有一點季肖冰還真沒想到，他真沒想到高瀚宇原來那麼...黏人？

畢竟SCI原著的題材比較特別，他早就料到他跟高瀚宇在戲裡的關系會成為大家開玩笑的話題，這對他投入這個劇組來說也是件好事。只是他真的沒預料到，高瀚宇會那麼的樂在其中。

要給他生寶寶，叫他媳婦兒，喚他寶貝兒還擅自把他當成了孩子的娘——季肖冰自認沒什麼幽默感，他承認一開始他是有點招架不住的。

但後來時間久了，他也就習慣了高瀚宇那明亮的笑聲，那帶點奶氣喚他大爺叫他貓兒的聲音，就連高瀚宇有意無意的身體接觸所帶來的體溫，也漸漸變得無比熟悉。

在高瀚宇的影響下，季肖冰也覺得自己在劇組變得更活潑了——他本來就是個偶爾愛皮的人。但有一點他是怎麼都習慣不了的，面對高瀚宇的直球和其他人若有所指的調侃，他就是忍不住耳朵會發燙。

應該都紅透了吧，哎，希望沒有人發現。

殺青的那天，高瀚宇認真的感謝著劇組的每一個人，在說到自己的名字時，季肖冰聽得到他停頓了一下，似乎是在忍耐著什麼。然後，高瀚宇給了自己一個擁抱，體格的差異讓他一下子就被高瀚宇緊緊抱在懷裡。

空氣傳來了一股清爽的橘子味，應該是高瀚宇身上的香水味。季肖冰突然就想到，原來他接下來就要聽不到他特別具有感染力的笑聲，就要聽不到高瀚宇大聲叫他大爺的聲音，就要聽不到他像小孩子一樣的撒嬌了。

原來，他舍不得啊。

 

4

殺青以後季肖冰又回到了看劇本、拍戲、宣傳的循環當中，他跟高瀚宇的交流僅僅停留在透過社交網站來得知對方近況的程度。

之後的工作伙伴也再沒有像高瀚宇那樣的人了。投入工作的時候總是很充實，但一旦安靜下來，季肖冰就覺得，唔，怎麼好像有點無聊啊。

於是他便養成了一閑著就會在網上搜索高瀚宇的習慣，彷佛上了癮一樣看他網上的資訊，看他演戲的cut，甚至連多年前的黑歷史他都能翻出來。他珍而重之的藏著掖著，一年多的時間轉眼過去，這部小糊劇經過了重重難關甚至在沒有任何像樣的宣傳下火了。而知名度提高的同時，也意味著他們兩位男主角的合作將會增多——在聽到經紀人要他在微博上跟高瀚宇多互動宣傳時，季肖冰忍不住嘴角上揚。

胸膛滿滿漲著，有泡泡緩緩升起，搖動，然後啵一聲的破掉。

哎，季肖冰你說你都三十歲了，還搞什麼暗戀的玩意兒。

高瀚宇就像風，在季肖冰毫無防備之際倏地闖進了他的生活，吹起了葉吹散了雲，在自己還沒意識到的時候，連心也被一並卷走了。

跟高瀚宇在網上的互動讓季肖冰瞬間有種回到拍戲時期的感覺，熟稔的一來一往彷佛兩人從來就沒有分開過。他挺喜歡這種網上的「營業」的，拿著宣傳這塊擋箭牌他也不用在意周遭的眼光——畢竟在手機背後也沒人看得到他耳朵依舊是紅的。

但想著想著季肖冰又突然有點恨得牙癢癢的，這個人怎麼撩人撩得那麼溜啊？那麼會說曖昧的話難道是經驗很豐富？

季肖冰知道自己從來都不擅長說情話，拍個土味情話或morning call之類的他能想破了頭再NG幾十次，在微博要回復高瀚宇一條留言他都是打好草稿刪了又改改了又刪的。

他不會說什麼好聽話，他只會把真心給掏出來。他調皮地眨眨眼睛說自己在營業，誰知道那已經是他毫無保留的真心。

「高瀚宇很厲害，戲真的都挺好的。」

「我不會煩你的啊。」

「我好像想不出你有什麼缺點，你真的都挺好的。」

他不懂說情話，只知道高瀚宇是真的好。

 

5

大爺誇我了，他誇我厲害，還說我超級可愛。

他還湊到我身邊對著我笑，怎麼辦，大爺真的好好看啊。

 

6

情書。你應該選我。

高瀚宇到底知不知道自己在說什麼。

嘖，季肖冰你也是的，心跳個什麼勁兒啊。

 

7

大爺說他覺得我沒缺點。

我的心臟都快要炸掉了——唔...我應該不會笑得太明顯吧？

 

8

有點漂亮這種土味情話他哪裡學的啊。

耳朵...攝影機應該拍不出來變紅了吧？

 

——

∞

施導，你好像搞到真的了。

 

TRUE END


End file.
